


She loved him too

by Androfirestrike



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androfirestrike/pseuds/Androfirestrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosemary Amell loves two men: Alistair and Zevran and has to make an incredibly hard decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She loved him too

He sat by the edge of the campfire, his eyes intent on the flames. He could hear feint whispers and giggles not too far by.

She was with the assassin again. He was regaling her with some sort of story from Antiva, making gestures which caused her to laugh and smile and by the Maker, he wanted her to direct that smile to him but she hadn't been. That smile hadn't been his for a while. They were growing farther and farther apart. He wanted to ask her why. He wanted to ask her what she saw in the assassin. He wanted to know why it felt like all of what they experienced together didn't matter.

Rosemary Amell was a formidable mage and a grey warden. She had lived her whole life in the circle tower, only escaping it in the form of stories and books. Despite the prison like qualities of the tower, she was an advocate of how well the system worked and believed in the circle and the Maker more than your average Fereldan.

She was pure-hearted, innocent and naïve. She wanted everything to work out for everyone. She hated killing, she hated violence, but she knew such things serve a purpose and that the darkspawn must be eradicated.

Alistair loved her. He really did. He loved the sweet glimmer of her golden eyes and the soft touch of her dark skin. He loved the way the circle robes clung to every delicious curve of her body. He loved the kindness and compassion in her heart and the way she smiled when he told a joke. They had seen so much together.

Rosemary loved him too. She loved the way he stumbled over his words when it came to sex and the way he rambled on about cheeses and his hair. She loved how much he cared about others and how much he valued human life. She loved the way he'd protect her as she was casting spells, making sure no enemies attacked her while he was around. She loved how he felt like her shield, always protecting her and watching over her.

But she knew that even though you love someone and they love you back, you just sometimes aren't meant to be.

The mage mulled over the thoughts in her head and the closer and closer the landsmeet came, the more she thought of the possibility of Alistair becoming king and what that would mean for their relationship. She was a mage born from a family of defunct nobles. The magic in her veins would never allow them to be together the way she wanted them to be if Alistair was king. She had no intentions to advocate leadership of Ferelden to anyone else. Alistair, to her, possessed all the qualities she thought a king should have: kindness, wit, strength, etc.

_And Zevran was just so damn attractive._

The farther her and Alistair drifted away from each other, the closer she drew to Zevran. She would listen to his stories of lands far away – places she had only ever read of in books. She would smile at his dirty jokes and laugh at how hard he tried to make anything sexual. She would grin like crazy when he would gracefully dodge a spell she never intended to hit him with but somehow he always managed to get in the way of. She would marvel at his tan skin and sultry eyes and imagine how his hands felt in her own. And his accent?

_Oh, by the Maker, his accent._

Rosemary found it hard not to be smitten with the Antivan elf. She sat by Zevran, polishing her magical blade as Zevran proceeded to tell a dirty joke next to her. She laughed feintly, less than usual, as her eyes darted across the campfire to see Alistair sulking.

“My dear warden, is something wrong?” Zevran asked, noticing the small change of demeanor in his little mage. He looked around before eying Alistair as well, who was acting painfully oblivious to the whole situation, “Ah. Alistair. You know, if it's such an issue, you should just talk to him...I don't mind...not like it's my business or anything, but I much prefer a smile on those luscious lips of yours.”

The mage chuckled shortly before getting up, taking a deep breath as she walked over to the campfire, “Alistair? We need to talk...”

The two grey wardens stared at each other, both realizing what was to come. Alistair got up timidly, grabbing her hand gently and walking away to somewhere private.

She explained the upcoming landsmeet and how she wanted to elect him to be king and how she couldn't see anyone else on the throne. She asked him what future he saw for the two of them beyond slaying the Archdemon and he didn't know. She asked him if she would be able to be with him if he was king. He knew the answer to that but didn't want to say. He just kept telling her how much he loved her over and over and how she meant the world to him.

He didn't even want to be king.

But she never wanted to be born a mage either.

Sometimes you have to accept your birthright for good or bad.

It was rough. Both of them didn't want to admit how rough the break up actually was and how tough it was on both on them, but it was there. Alistair was more reserved. He would say a joke still, but less than usual. He envied Zevran, but still considered him a friend.

_Zev's a lucky bastard to have you._

But despite everything, he still protected her like the shield he was. He was her knight. He was her protector, no matter what.

And if Alistair was her shield, Zevran was her blade.

And you can't win a war with just a shield.

(Even though the precious pacifist mage wished with all of her naïve heart that you could win with just a shield, she knew the realizations of war.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to write two more chapters to this. One dealing with the landsmeet and stuff and then one about what happens aftter the slaying of the archdemon and all that jazz.


End file.
